Sith of The Stars
by epikdraco666
Summary: so i wrote an other story. Skarlett is a alian girl who lives in the orphonage but has strange powers and does not know how 2 use them but then a misterious man shows up and explans it all and tells her about a ancent profosoy about a sith who wold save them from extinction and as she gets 2 know this stranger better she maybe feels a unknown emotion...attraction!
1. Chapter 1

I desided 2 take a tiny breke from warriors and fan fic on the other awesome fan dom Starwars!1

The prolog

It was dark xept 4 the lite of the starts. A dark man with a hood came and spoke into space(bc it was space)

**There will be a sith who will hot**

**A girl sith(bc the siths are not sexist like the jedis)**

**THIS GIRL WILL SLEEP BUT ALSO SAVE THE WORLD.**

A other man, who was black and also bald, came fourth and prononced' how do we know the 1 '

'she will be fukin hot that's how'the first man said'also she will be a alian but not a ugly blue 1 and dark hot 1'

'what if the jedis find her first'? said the 2nd man

'she is not compatible with the jedis and will never be long with themever' said the old man is his wisdom of a wise man

So it is the profosoy of millinium!

Sorry its so short the rest will be epic


	2. Skarlett Evendeen Silverblood

My beta erin helped me with this she showed my spellcheck .

I looked out the window-I saw childs playin out side. My hart yerned to be with them but my disaplin and deppressedness held me back, I could not play with them not just bc I am 14 but bc they are alians and also rasict 2 me bc I am half human and half alean. They call be 'dirtyblood' bc I am half human also. Also they say my father was a traytor bc he marryed a human but that is not true bc there love was so strong that when she died of being poisoned by a hater alean then he died 2 2 show his love in death. I left the window and walked over 2 a mirror that was cracked bc a loser alian boy named hatrian threw a rock at it. I looked at myself desparedly. I am Skarlett Evendeen Silverblood. Skarlett bc I have red eyes that glow when I am mad. Evendeen bc that was my fathers name and Silverblood is my last name. I priked my finger on a pin. Silver blood flowed out like a stiky wave of death. I got dressed in a black ripped tank top with silver lining and also a black mini skit with black spikes and high top boot with silver spikes and red bloodstans. I picked up my silver knife that I named Epik off my dresser. I slipperd it into my dress and left my room.


	3. I leve

I migt stop writing about Badkit 4 now so I can consentrate on Skarlett but we will see!

I was broding on my bed. 1 of the orfonage ppl called me and said I had a vistor

I walkd out and there was a man. His face was dark and brooding like mine and his eyes were yellow like a flameing couch purse. He tossed his long black hair and said'what is ur name , how about hot gf?' 'how about shut ur face? I yelled. But he could tell I was acctuly hitting on him.'Acctuly it is Skarlett Eveneen Silverblood."wow that is a hot name he said wisly."I know but what is urs?"I asked"Anikin Skywalker' he said. 'I have been waching u and u show sins of power but I cannot tell if it is jedi or sith so I have 2 take u 2 obiwan kenebi so he can tell.' I looked at his yellow eyes and they were shelded but they still radiated love. He took me on his star ship and we went 2 see obiwan kenebi!1


	4. obiwan kenebi

We got off the star ship and I saw …obiwan kenebi!

He was like 57 or somethin and his eyes burned with hate when he saw me

'kill it it is sith'he yelled and he pull out his blue litesaber and chaged me. I saw him and I did a krane kick like in karate kid and chopped the lite saber out of his hand…..with my hand. Then I kicked his old man ass.

'wow that was awesome 'said anikin

'but arnt u mad bc I am sith?'I asked.

'no bc I am acctully 1 but that is seacret so don't tell any1.'he wisped sadly.

IMy hart burst in love and we made out rite there


	5. traning

So what is it like so far?/

U should tell me.

Now I have a secreat!11 ankikin is relly a sith! But I ;looked in 2 his flaming redyellow eyes and I locked the secraet there 4 ever and ever.

Now he said ' sinse oniwan was a bitch I will have 2 train u will lern the secreats of the sith art!1'

I trained with him(if this was a movie this would be like a montage with back round music maybe evvenence or a other epic dark band ) a short time bc I all ready knew so much bc I am awesome.

1 month later I was ready!

Anikin watched me cut a bord in halfes with my fourhead and nodded approvedly' 'I have taut u well skareltt u r ready 2 meet the emperer!

'.wow whose that?' I asked meeningfully.

'.teh greatest sith ever xept 4 u skarlett ,I am thinking u r better maybe.' He said wisely

The door opened and a man walked in

He had brite gold eyes and rinkly grey skin and he walked with a long walk…..it was the Empoerer!1


	6. The emperer 1

So yes im fillily updating this story.

If ur going 2 comment ppl pls don't flame bc that makes me feel bad how wuld u like it if I went 2 ur storys and flamed so don't

U can say that u like it and that it is awesome off corse.

So then I saw…..the emperer! He was like 666 (gettit lik my name) and had grey skin,. He looked at me perverly and said all perverted' whats up hat stuff.(he was trying to be sexy but it didnt work bc he was old and anyway my hart belongs 2 anikin)

'Shut ur pervy ass ' I yelled sexly. And I preceded 2 kick his butt.

WTF WHYD U DO THAT !1" YELLED ANIKIN

Duhhh he was perving on me " I explaned

O he said ' lets got to the secreat sith meeting it starts in like 1 hour.

note.. if u like it u can pm me and tell me about how good and epik it is


End file.
